


Dragon Rider AU: Art

by Eviko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviko/pseuds/Eviko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vaguely Visual story. (Art with some blurbs)<br/>Merlin's dragon Aithusa leaves him and he goes on a quest to prove himself and find his destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Rider AU: Art

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a bit weird but I am hoping the more artworks I add the more the story will unravel, kind of like a picture book. I might come back and edit some of it. later. (part of this is to also archive some of my artwork on here rather than just being on Tumblr)

**As always do not repost or use my work without my permission.[To find these posts on tumblr click here](http://eviko.tumblr.com/tagged/dragon-rider-au)**

 

Merlin Dragon Rider AU. I imagine in this AU Aithusa is Merlin’s Dragon because Balinor is still alive, but Aithusa leaves at some stage when hears Morgana’s call.

 

After Aithusa leaves, Merlin is told by his father that he needs to go out into the world and find his own dragon. Merlin leaves on an airship for the Wild Lands in  the search of his destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC.


End file.
